1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a shredder and, in particular, to a sound generator help system. When a problem occurs, a light immediately flashes to notify the user. The user can then activate a sound generator which gives verbal instructions to solve the problem.
2. Related Art
To prevent such documents as legal files, receipts, invoices, credit card numbers, research reports, or personal financial information (e.g., credit card and phone bills) from being released, it is common to destroy them using a shredder. Therefore, the shredder has become an indispensable device for both business and home.
During operation, the user may damage the shredder because he/she does not know how to correctly operate the machine. In addition, it is sometimes difficult to follow the instructions in order to solve a problem with the shredder. Some common examples include the following:
1. The number of paper sheets exceeds the sheet capacity of the machine leading to a paper jam.
2. The shredder is overloaded from continuous long-time use resulting in high temperatures and overheating.
3. The shredder is not properly disposed on the top opening of the trash bin, so that the interlock safety switch is not activated and the shredder does not turn on. The user often mistakes this as a problem with the shredder.
4. The trash bin is full, yet the user continues to shred material. This further shredding causes a paper jam because previously shredded paper pieces are fed back up into the blades where they become stuck.
Some shredders are capable of automatically shutting down the power when the trash bin is full, when there is a paper jam, or when the shredder is separated from the trash bin. When these situations occur, they may use an alerting light or buzzer to notify the users. This disclosed invention furthers the quest for more consumer friendly products by providing verbal instructions to solve common shredder problems.